Randomness
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: An early birthday present for TheImmortalOne50. This has Nepgear, Neptune, Histoire and TOO50's OC Thomas inside. Enjoy! And I hope I did okay Immortal!


This story is an early birthday present to Immortal, I thought I'd get the first chapter out at least.

Enjoy Randomness!

Chapter 1 - Nepgear, the Nepbox and Thomas. [Thomas belongs to TheImmortalOne50. No-one else. Thomas is his oc (Original Character)]

* * *

 _Nepgear_.

That was her name.

She loved her sister, Neptune. She also loved a lot of things about her life and such.

But one thing she couldn't love... At least, not yet.

Was one thing and one thing only:

VERT'S _ATTEMPTS_ AT MAKING HER, HER SISTER!

That and Uni's rather..."Touch and Go" behaviour was rather random and odd. She'd have to have strong words with that Lastation Candidate... If it was the last thing she did!

[Nepgear's Workshop/Room.]

Nepgear frowned as she lost her concerntration over a new project she was trying to make. "No, no, no, no! That's not how it should go!"

Nepgear began to pound the desk which she was stood in front of. "I can't. Get. It. RIGHT!" She wailed to herself.

Yes, it was clear now that Nepgear had been given a workshop to work on her projects... Much the same as what Neptune had been given. Only... Nepgear's and Neptune's were seperate - Neptune's kept blowing up while Nepgear's kept going on rampages that needed an apology almost immediately...

The last rampage was a multi-coloured dragonfly turning the basilicom kitchen into a purple coloured teacup...Which was weird.

But still, it didn't change the fact that Nepgear had to apologise...Especially after it turned Neptune purple from head to toe...And turned her pudding into bright pink. It was quite a sight... But still.

Putting down her spanner she sighed to herself. She may be a candidate and a genius but there were some bridges that not even NEPGEAR could cross...And this was one of them.

Putting a birdbox together that could produce Puddings at a moments notice. The problem was the delivery system... How? It was like...a Nepbox...Nepgear giggled at the name.

"Nepbox..." She giggled again as the name rolled off of her tongue. She headed out of the workshop room to see what her sister/Histoire and Thomas were up to.

* * *

Nepgear headed into the lounge from the workshop where she saw her recent boyfriend turned Husband, a man called Thomas who was very polite towards Nepgear. So polite in fact that Nepgear didn't get much of a chance to do anything dangerous since meeting him... Like a gentleman. Or something like that.

Nepgear giggled as she sat down on the sofa that was nearby the chair that Neptune was on. Neptune was furiously playing video games, trying to get them right, and Nepgear could tell she was simply not doing them properly. Ah well.

Thomas has Orange hair with blue eyes, Nepgear was a bit confused at first as to why she fell in love with someone who had Orange hair but still... It was nice. He wore shorts almost all the time and a leather jacket - Being about 5 foot 11 he practically was like a giant compared to her (Nepgear being around 5 foot something). But... It was nice. To have him in her life - It was nice.

Nepgear found it cute that he wore glasses, again, it was down to her preference of b-Husband. That didn't sund right... A B husband? Or just plain Husband? One of the two! She had to get that right!

Thomas began to take a drink of his orange juice as he was seated at the table not far away from the Nep sisters. Histoire was floating near a paperwork table which was small...Thanks to Nepgear and Thomas' work mostly, but every now and then Neptune would do some...When she could be bothered. And even then, it was to do executive orders...

"Ah, Nepgear!" Neptune's voice carried over to her and got her out of her daydream. "Are you busy? Care to help me with this?"

Nepgear nodded and (almost) jumped over to her sister's space which Neptune opened up for her. "Sure! Oh and sis..." She sniffed the air next to Neptune which had Neptune self conscious.

"W-What?" Neptune muttered.

Nepgear giggled. "You need a bath. Ask Thomas or Histoire to give you one."

Thomas spluttered on his drink and Histoire went red in seconds. "N-Nepgear!" The pair spoke in dismay.

Neptune looked rather offended but regained her composure after a few moments. "N...N...Nepgear! How could you!? I'm not smelling!"

Nepgear nodded. "Yes, you are! You smell worse then Noire on a bad day!"

"Do not!" Neptune barked at her sister, trying to get back to her console game.

"Do too!" Nepgear threw back in 'rapid fire mode'.

"DO NOT!" Neptune started to get red in the face.

"TOO!" Nepgear also started to get red in the face but it was because she was having to shout/raise her voice. Something she didn't normally do.

"NOT!"

This carried on until Nepgear and Neptune got into a cushion fight (abandoning the console and game) which Nepgear won...Somehow.

Nepgear sat on top of Neptune seperated by a cushion as she looked out of the window, thinking about something. Neptune didn't seem to mind... 'Cept she couldn't reach her controller to restart the game. Which annoyed her greatly but still. This kind of behaviour was as expected of the two. Sharing such a close sisterly bond and everything...

Thomas stopped choking long enough to pose a question to Neptune. "Just a word to the wise Neptune, maybe you should accept Nepgear's offer and have Histoire give you a bath?"

Neptune looked at Thomas and glared daggers which had him look to Nepgear, the pair sharing a knowing look while Neptune struggled under her sister. Not wanting to hurt her obviously.

Histoire shuddered as she remembered something about the LAST time she gave Neptune a bath. "N-Not needed Thomas...She's perfectly capable of washing herself..." She couldn't get rid of the memory - All those bubbles... They were TWICE the size of her!

Well, okay, that was a bit of a strech..Still! She didn't want to WASH the CPU! What was this? Kindergarden!?

Thomas nodded. "Understood, wait...Didn't you say something about being housetrained, Neptune?"

Neptune bit her tongue as Nepgear started to giggle. "She did! She DID!" Nepgear poked Neptune a few times in the ribs, earning a chuckle to escape from Neptune's lips.

[TBC]


End file.
